


The Plastics in Striderville

by The_Stuckness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Betrayal, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Mean Girls, Naivity, Romance, The Plastics, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuckness/pseuds/The_Stuckness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mean Girls... Have gone not just mean, but stridingly mean. Dave Strider is the queen bee, and turns out on Wednesdays they wear red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plastics in Striderville

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god my girlfriend and me came up with this. Please, I hope I don't disappoint with this.

Driving, it's always driving. This town makes you sick. You just want to go back home to your island. But your grandfather was found out to be dead, and you're being sent to an aunt you only knew when young. You haven't really been a part of society in so long. You're only good at what you knew on the island. With Bec... Oh Bec, how you'll miss him. Your aunt had a terrible dog allergy. So you had to leave him on the island. He can take care of himself, so you know he'll be there once you can go back by yourself. 

Sighing you roll your window up as the car pulls into a driveway lined with way too perky flowers for this way too boring street. It's like your aunt is trying to spring joy out of gray bricks and grow grass in the Sahara. Suddenly you feel nauseous and have to get out of that car. Yes, that's exactly what's she's doing, and by the looks of the houses around every other over dedicated house wife is doing so too. 

Your aunt is a busy woman, yet perky enough to match her flowers, and she greets you with a hug (her business call on standby). She says that you're room is upstairs and that you're free to eat whatever is in the fridge. Apparently she has the school already ready for you tomorrow as well. That's exactly what you wanted. A school where you couldn't even possibly learn anything there. You're too good for this Jade, and you know it. But you have to live through it. Pushing aside your inner voice you drag your bags upstairs and go to your designated living quarters. The room is drastically blue, as if some happy kid used to bunk in there. Oh god how you want to paint the walls a dramatic shade of green. Jade green. Just like you. 

Falling asleep in that overly too blue room, under way too white sheets, on a way too hard bed is hell. But somehow you fall asleep, and now it's morning and your aunt is saying to wake up, and all you want to do is curl up and sleep. This is not an option though, because your aunt means business. The covers are pulled off of you and she walks away, telling you to be downstairs soon for breakfast. It's official, you hate school, and you haven't even gone yet. 

– 

You're walking into school and all eyes are on you and your raggity t-shirt. Apparently highschool is all about designer clothes, and you never got the memo. You never needed the memo before today. This is complete bullshit. You just want to turn away and hide in a locker. Where is your locker anyways? No where it seems. The paper in front of you doesn't have any locker information. Yup, this is bullshit. You just walk into your first class and look around, try to say hello to the teacher in what you had hoped was her native language and sank to the back of the classroom. Next to a girl with stunning blonde hair and an extremely purple scarf. You eye her up for a minute and then look away, but she catches your glance and says hi. 

Her name is Roxy, with a backwards R apparently. Or at least that's how she writes it on all her papers. Maybe this girl isn't the best one to talk to, but you don't care. She's saying a few things to you, and she's not being mean but she's mentioning how you stand out like a sore thumb. Or did she say sum? You don't really know. She's kind of confusing. But you decide you like her. She then introduces you to her friend, Dirk, and tells you that he's 'too gay to function' and he just laughs, looking across the room at some kid with dark hair. You raise an eyebrow and automatically KNOW she's telling the truth. 

So now with some interesting people on your list of human beings to talk to you go through your day like that. Until lunch. Roxy points out all the groups, the clicks, the wannabes even. She warns you bit by bit, and tells you to steer clear of a few. Especially... the “Plastics”. A blonde haired boy in probably the cutest outfit is walking across the cafeteria, girls fawning behind him, men carrying his things. A bouncy dark haired boy (much like the one Dirk was checking out) bobs beside him, talking nonstop about who knows what, and then a very similar girl to the taller blonde walks with a bubble of sophistication. It's startling how they can all be there, so different, yet so alike. The men around them seem to be in Jersey's, and instantly you know they're untouchable. But they seem to notice you when you're not paying attention. The blonde walks up to you (Roxy said his name was Dave and he was the biggest 'bitch' this school had to offer, though he looks sooooo cool) and introduces himself, his small entourage saying their names and nodding at you. 

You walk over to Roxy and Dirk who both stare at you in surprise and then they ask. Why were you talking with Dave Strider? You told them how you were offered the chance to join their crew and they both flare up, enraged. A drunken grin of stupor spreads across Roxy's face next, and then it all goes downhill. Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be too bad. You could get Dave Strider back for all he's done. Destroy the Plastics. It wouldn't be too hard if it was an inside job, and now you're being sacrificed to the greater good. You just met these kids and they're pushing you to take down their enemies. Yes, they surely are interesting people.


End file.
